


Strum on my heartstrings

by bread_n_breakdowns



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Singer Okumura Eiji, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, ash lynx lives...in our hearts, no beta we die like Ash, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bread_n_breakdowns/pseuds/bread_n_breakdowns
Summary: "In another life, I would be your guy" mesmerized, that was what Eiji was. The soft voice of his lover embraced the space they were in. It was just them in their own little world.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Strum on my heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my 1st language so I'm sorry if there are errors. Constructive criticism is vey much welcome, though!

The audience seats were full, despite the venue being of average size, their number wasn't to be laughed at. Husting and bustling of fans singing along with Eiji as he sings his songs. They were all having the time of their lives, a day that's going to embeded in their memories for sure.

"Hi, everyone! The next song will be one of my older, self composed songs. It's release isn't official yet but I hope you'll all love it." The fans roared at the mention of hearing an unreleased song as this was going to be a once in a lifetime experience. Some fans took out their phones to record a moment that may never be repeated again. 

Their cheers and roars were interrupted by enchanting melody that every pluck and strum of the guitar strings produced. Everyone stilled, silence in exception of guitar strumming enveloped the room. Then came in Eiji's equally enchnating and hypnotic voice. People went silent as the singer's feelings and emotions tugged at their heartstrings. The feeling of heaviness and sorrow was diffused over the crowd.

"Never planned that one day, I'll be losing you" Okumura's fans were dumb struck by the pure agony and emotion that his voice portrayed. It was as if Eiji just recently lost a beloved person.

As he sung the next line, a stream of glistening tears couldn't help but escape from his eyes. The song just reminded him too much of his and Ash's relationship, which makes sense as they wrote this song about themselves.

"In another life, I would be your guy" His voice cracked as lustrous tears continued to flow down his flushed cheeks, heart aching as he reminisced about the happy yet painful memories that the song brought to him. A supposedly happy song that they made to sing together, yet the right moment never came and will never come. They couldn't even manage to sing this song nore than two times, leaving eiji to fill up the bits and missing pieces that were carved into him.

Happiness and joy were the emotions the song was based on but after Eiji's loss, the song turned into a song of longing and despair.

••••

Their date was going quite well, everything was smooth sailing. They had a picnic under blooming cherry blossom trees as a light breeze fluttered pass them that tinged their cheeks a pretty pink. They were satisfyingly full, both contented with what was happening. All the food was devoured in minutes, leaving them cuddling under the trees, basking in sunlight.

Soft peppered kisses and slight touches bring comfort and ease to both of their tired and aching bodies. They layed in silence, one that was welcome and comfortable, one that gave them tranquility in the presence of one another.

"I love you" mumbled Eiji as he pressed Ash tighter towards his chest.

"Mhn, I love you too" the other whispered, cheeks flushed in a nice pink color as he snuggled further to Eiji's chest.

••••

"I'm sick" Ash mumbled while walking hand in hand with Eiji. Both pause their walking as an awkward silence engulfed the atmosphere.

"What did you say?" Eiji faced his lover asking him to repeat, not believing what his ears interpreted. Confusion and shock was visible on his face. Denial kicking in, refusing to convince himself that what he heard was right.

"I SAID I'M SICK" yelled Ash as he finally broke down. Tears fell and he became a weeping mess as his lover immediately pulled him towards his chest. Eiji's mind confused with the sudden information and mind still in denial but not forgetting to comfort the other.

"We'll get through this, I know it." dread and unacceptance still present but he knows they'll be able to push through this and continue to be together no matter what happens.

••••

Their days together were spent in the premises of a hospital room. The neverending smell of antiseptic, the sight of white walls, and empty hallways. The doctors were doing everything they could but nothing was working. It broke their hearts yet they could only hope. Laughter, joy and sorrow filled their days, anticipating a bad outcome but still hoping for a better one. Hoping that one day everything will go back to what it was before.

Eiji was a aspiring singer-songwriter at that time. Releasing songs and demos on multiple platforms, a few people listen to. He was hoping to get big someday, together with Ash. Everything was better when he's with Ash.

They were sitting in a hospital room, a sight painstakingly familiar to them both. Eiji was siting beside the bed, casually humming melodies while strumming the guitar. He needed to write a new song, it's been a while since he posted one on the platforms yet the most dreadful enemy of an artist has once again consumed him, writer's block.

"....i'll be losing you..." Eiji murmured as he kept tapping on the guitar's sides, hoping for ideas to just flow in him.

"UGH, why can't I get any ideas?!" huffed Eiji as he grows frustrated at the lack of inspiration the was in right at the moment. Just as he was having a mini tantrum, a small laugh, sounding likefresh air and wind chimes, music to his ears, caught his attention.

"What are you laughing at?" as he turned around catching the eye of the other occupant of the room. Eyes the color of jade and hair as silky and just a tinge less golden than of the sun, a breathtaking view in his opinion.

"Let me see what you're working with" Ash held his palm out, urging his lover to give him the notebook. Eiji looked at him unimpressed, a look of distrust seeping through his face before an ambush of laughter filled the room. Both males wiped their eyes of the stray tears that the moment gave them.

"Fine, here" Eiji reached out the notebook towards Ash, and the latter immediately scanning through the page, a nod of approval made Eiji sigh in relief.

"It's going pretty good so far and next up is the chorus" Ash says nodding his head in approval as he skimmed through the notebooks contents.

"Let's hear it. Let me hear what you've got so far" Ash prompted the other and with no objections Eiji started singing.

"Never planned that one day I'll be losing you" as Eiji was about to stop playing the guitar yet Ash gave him a sign and told him to continue, so he did. 

"In another life, I would be your guy" mesmerized, that was what Eiji was. The soft voice of his lover embraced the space they were in. It was just them in their own little world.

Eiji noticed that Ash was about to stop singing yet he continued strumming, a flash of ideas suddenly filling his head. Lyrics just flowing in as his inspiration sat there in front of him.

"In another life, I would make you stay" Eiji didn't miss the bitter smile that Ash threw at him. Both were accepting of their situation yet one cannot deny the agony their facing due to a future loss.

They finished the song that day.

The One That Got Away

\- a duet by Eiji Okumura and Aslan Lynx

••••

Eiji was ecstatic. He got scouted by an agency! A real life music agency! He couldn't help but feel great, their dream might finally come true. The adrenaline produced by his excitement pushed him to arrive at the hospital in record speed.

He rushed through the familiar, empty yet clean hallways of the hospital, stopping at the door of his lover's room. Still shaking from excitement, he pushed open the door.

"What?" confusion. Confusion and the slow seep of panic and dread filled his entire being. The room was empty, empty except for the nurse that's cleaning up Ash's bed. The nurse looked back at Eiji, the shock visible on her face contorted into sadness, pity.

"Ah, Mr. Okumura. I have some bad news but please stay calm" stay calm? STAY CALM? WHERE THE FUCK IS HIS LOVER?! HIS OTHER HALF?! HIS PUMPKIN SPICE?! Where was his sunshine, the only light of his life?

"Mr. Lynx was transferred to the ER. He suddenly had an attack and was coughing up blood. The doctor's are doing all they can so please stay calm" the nurse said, understanding and sadness seen in her eyes.

He touched his face, shocked at the tears that had betrayed him. Confusion, then realization. He sobbed, knees buckling, suddenly unable to carry the weight of his body. Silent screams filled the borderline empty room as his body continued to shake.

"Also, Mr. Lynx told me to give this to you. See you later Mr. Okumura" A letter. A fucking letter.

He ran, he ran faster, taking routes and shortcuts that should not be possible, just to reach the ER, skidding to a stop as he almost ran past the said room. He sat outside the door, knowing that if he caused a ruckus the operation might get interrupted and he didn't want that. He didn't want Ash to go.

He fumbled through his jacket's pocket, notincing the unopened letter. Eiji took a deep breath as he found the courage to finally open it.

_Eiji, my sunshine, my pillar, my everything, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. By the time you read this I'll probably be in operation or dead if worse. But don't be sad, continue to live your life to the fullest. Don't let me bring you down and live your dreams. Live our dreams. Continue to be who you are and promise me you'll never change. Promise me to move on, ok? I've been expecting this outcome a long time ago and all I can say is, thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me, on us. But there will be a time that you'll need to move on. Go on with your life, live happily, get rich, do whatever you want but I don't want you to follow me, not just yet. It isn't your time but it is mine. Be happy ok? Move on from me and be happy. I love you so much and I will continue to love you until my last breath._

_Love, your pumpkin spice,_

_Ash._

He sobbed, the still and long beep of a heart monitor was the only thing he can hear, the only music he'll grow to despise.

"I love you to. I love you so damn much yet I didn't even get to say goodbye" as he clutched the last memory of his lover towards his chest.

•••

"In another life, I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away. The one that got away" He finished as the streams of glistening tears never even once stopped flowing during the duration of the song, the sound of the cheering crowd blocked the sounds of his own sobs. Eiji wiped his tears and stood up to bow to the audience, a big, albeit slightly sad grin on his face.

He screamed a loud thank you to the crowd. He was happy that the they loved the song that they worked hard on. He didn't regret releasing the song to the public, but he couldn't help the sense of pride and satisfaction he felt. He finally was able to live their dreams. He made it! And he still can't believe it.

Are you watching up there, Ash?

"We made it, we finally made it"

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who read this, wHy?! whY eveN-  
> Also, I may have cried while writing the letter. Yes, I'm weak, shut up. Anyways, I hope y'all liked this..thing I randomly put together.


End file.
